


Finally

by YondudeUdonta



Series: Finally [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade texts Tori to come pick her up, Tori of all people. Tori goes and finds out Jade broke up with Beck. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finally

It's raining as Tori pulls her car up slowly to the curb squinting through the rain to look for Jade. Well actually, it's pouring, for four hours now and Tori's out in the rain looking for Jade. Looking for Jade. It was weird Jade asking for her help, texting her to 'Come pick me up.' and the address of where she was. Really weird considering Jade had texted her. The girl who Jade hates. Jade had texted her asking for help.

Tori finally spots her in the rain, Jade's a dark blur of black and white until she rolls down the window. She's standing in the rain instead of under an awning and she seems like she doesn't even notice the water battering her. She staring at the car in confusion, her arms are crossed looking like they're trying to hold her together, keep her sane. Her hair sticking to her skin a lone tendril curling down her cheek and chin, mascara running down her face and she looks so... Broken.

"T..Tori?" She stutters confused. "W..What are you doing here?" She wonders stepping closer to the car to lean in the open window. From the closer distance Tori can see Jades eyes are red-rimmed and she's trembling.

"Jade, you texted me to come get you." She reminds her.

Jade looks at her blankly. "It's raining." She says flatly blinking slowly. "When did it start to rain?" Tori's mouth runs dry and she swallows hard pausing before answering.

"Jade, it's been raining for four hours now." She pauses again. "What happened to you, Jade?" She questions worried about her.

"I...I broke up with Beck. I just, I don't feel anything towards him anymore. It doesn't feel right being with him." Jade confesses looking at Tori sadly.

"Get in the car Jade." Tori says softly feeling bad for her.

"No. I'll just walk home." She moves to stand up but Tori stops her.

"Get. In. The. Car. Jade." she says slowly leaving no room for argument, which, Jade being Jade, decides to argue anyway.

"But-"Tori cuts her off.

"Jade, please?" She asks tiredly.

"No, Tori, I'm fin-" Tori cuts her off again.

"You are not fine, Get in the damn car Jade!" She yells. Jade's in the car within seconds dripping on the seats. Tori feels bad as she watches her trembling, rolling the window up and cranking up the heat to try and make her more comfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asks Jade turning to look at her. Jade looks at her surprised. "I mean, why would you break up with Beck? He loves you, don't you love him?" Jade explodes suddenly crying hysterically.

"God, How can you be so kind? I'm fuckin' horrible to you and Why the Hell can't you hate me? It's just make everything so much easier if you hated me!" Tori watches stunned as Jade breaks down in front of her gasping for breath inbetween each word and reaching to grasp Tori's arms nails digging harshly into her skin.

"God, Tori, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whimpers slightly before leaning forward to press their lips together for a moment before jerking back sharply looking at Toris stunned face.

"Oh, I didn't I. I'm sorry." She's out of the car then bolting down the street as Tori struggles with her seatbelt scrambling out of the car after Jade.

"Jade, Jade, Wait!" She runs after her splashing through puddles as the rain soaks her to the bone. She finally catches up to Jade curling a hand around her arm to make her stop and speak to her.

"Tori, I know you're not gay, I didn't mea-" Tori stops her by pulling her into a rough needy kiss. The kiss is rough, needy, full of tongue and lips and scraping teeth and it's raining and their standing in the middle of an empty street headlights from Trina's car shining on them. Tori pulls back from the kiss panting.

"Don't be sorry Jade." She whispers softly forehead pressed to Jade's.

"Why?" Jade asks confused.

"Because I've wanted this too." She smiles as Jade does and the only thought in both of their minds is...

Finally.


	2. The Tell

Tori likes being with Jade. It's weird considering Jade supposedly hated her. They hadn't planned on a way to tell their friends but they were outed within minutes of eating lunch with the gang. It was kinda cute really.

See, Sinjin had been creeping on her again asking if "She would like to donate art to her locker" by spitting into his hand. Tori just rolled her eyes wishing Jade was there to threaten him with her scissors. She wasn't though, sadly, because Jade was in a meeting with the guidance counselor for threating a freshman with said scissors because he was standing in front of her locker.

"No, Sinjin, I don't want to spit my food into your hand."

"But, Tori, If you just sp-" He started but was cut off.

"Stop harassing my girlfriend." Tori whips around at the words seeing Jade push her sunglasses further up her nose a tray of food in her hands. Sinjin blushes understanding crossing his face before he's skittering away to go tell his friends Jade and Tori are together.

"Jade, You didn't have to do that." Tori blushes as Jade sits next to her their friends staring open-mouthed at them. Jade smiles then, a real smile something that only Tori seems to be able get Jade to do.

"Yeah I did, he was messing with my girl. I got you extra fries." She replies pushing her tray closer to Tori. Tori doesn't argue just grins at the fact that Jade bought her some extra salty goodness to eat.

"So you two are dating now?" Robbie and Andre as at the same time confused.

"Yes." Tori says knocking knees with Jade lightly under the table. Her grin widening when Jade does it back.

"I've always thought you guys would make a good couple!" Cat exclaims twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she laughs. "Like a cat and a hedgehog!"

"Thanks Cat." Tori says as everyone finally stops watching her and Jade going back to their food. Beck just watched them eat for a minute before smiling slightly and going back to his food.

Everyone got used to it after awhile. Seeing Jade smile, seeing them kiss, Jade throwing an arm around Tori's shoulders and them going on dates. They still fought like they used too... Well, sort of. After all, it was goodnatured now and if they had a real fight they would kiss and make up after a day or two.

It took them awhile to get used to it too. Sometimes Tori would see Jade reach to touch her on the arm or something like that and would hold her breath thinking Jade was going to stick her with something sharp. When jade just smooths her fingers over Tori's skin Tori breathes out sharply remembering and feeling bad for forgetting for a second. Other times Jade would forget. She'd rely to something Tori said with a biting comment before freezing realizing what she'd just said to her girlfriend. Tori would reassure her it was okay before Jade could even start stumbling over an apology (considering Jade wasn't good with them anyway.)

Tori was Tori, Jade was happy, they were together...

Finally


End file.
